He's Too Young
by Noodle In a Can
Summary: Distractions, distractions. Egypt sure is good at them. Egypt x Turkey.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

* * *

Damn, he remembered those days well…before the stupid U.N. meetings, in the time of conquerors and royals. It was those years of sultans and kings that stirred his thirst for blood and land that ran so deep within his veins. He was the Ottoman Empire, and nothing could have stopped him! Not the Greek, not any skillet wielding brat, not even the tomato eating freak of a child slowed his lust down.

Nothing, but a silent nation in the Afries who only found it keen to speak in private. His eyes spoke more than any words ever uttered. That nation that had his profound adoration, and to this day relations were good.

The name? Gupta Muhammad Hassan. His formal title was and will always be known as Egypt. This nation had his compliance of many things. Sadiq was still flesh and blood and Gupta was his ideal. Maybe it was that behind all that clothing, his bare skin was intoxicating, or it was those amber eyes that burrow right through him to the point of magical intuition if there was ever a doubt or problem. It didn't matter. What mattered was that even now, exploring the smaller male was enticing. He could remember the first time was as good as it was right then.

The memories of hearing the utterance of just a few words sparked such an interesting twist of a love affair was ironic, to say the least. Sadiq sighed and thought back to the days of the Topkapi Palace and watching Greece grow. It made him chuckle.

"He is too young." The words still rang in his ear. How little the Egyptian spoke to him, and then that was chided at full force. It lead to an argument one day…

"What makes you think I'm lookin'?"

"I just know." The neutral tanned face of Egypt stared back at him, his voice always was quiet and deep. "He's too young."

"You're too damn sure o' yerself." Sadiq crossed his arms and stared down at the smaller male. He never was quite sure of Gupta's age, ever.

"I know you are. Stop turning your head towards him." If he could have seen the blush under that white mask at the time, it would have been a triumph for him and Turkey knew that. He did not back down from Gupta's sharp accusation.

"If I'm lookin' and if ya want me to stop, do somethin' to make me." He had not known at this point that Egypt fancied himself more than just a subordinate nation. And it surprised him when the smaller male came close to him and pressed a soft sun-ripened, sweet kiss to Turkey's lips. Gupta pulled away and it left him jarred beyond all reason. That kiss was enchanting and enticing. He watched the Egyptian walk away and how those robes slide across his form.

If a kiss was that damn good, what was his body like? It took him a week to finally get up the nerve to do something what with the requests for expansion and the politics of the court.

By that point, Sadiq needed some way to relieve the headache known as mindless chatter of his sultan and the demands to expand the boundaries again. Turkey ducked into the kitchen to hide and find something sweet, he was craving honey by this point, anything sweet would suffice. That was when he saw Egypt…eating baklava, the last of the baklava at that.

"Better share." He watched those amber eyes slide over and his face was as expressionless as ever. He did not say a word as he ate the rest of it in front of him. "Hey! I said share!"

Sadiq stomped over there and glared down at the other. Then it clicked, he moved in as close as he could and pushed a kiss on him. Honey…golden honey in an even sweeter form, lips. He felt the other chuckle underneath him. So, Gupta anticipated it, whatever…it was still nice.

He felt a push back to deepen the lip lock. This craving he had just became that much sweeter as Sadiq pressed his tongue through to probe Egypt's mouth. A low rumbled sound moved through Turkey's lips and into the other's. The marble counters where food would have been prepared was a pretty damn good place to lean as he held himself upright, pressing on with this lash of tongues and honey. If it wasn't for an interruption, he would have pushed the Egyptian down and taken him right there…

But, there was a small squeak and Sadiq pulled away from Gupta to look behind him to see Greece standing right there staring up at him; he was begging for food. Turkey was frustrated that he just pulled away entirely and left the room, giving an order to give the brat some souvlaki since that's all he would eat. Another moment wasted! He was beginning to think Egypt just loved playing games to keep him too occupied to do anything else! It was frustrating. This guy had to be Rome's child. No other person could be capable of such things besides his mother. Great. He was dealing with someone who inherited how to turn him into a yearning follower whipped to his every whim. The thought drove the empire crazy.

It took a couple more hot nights and lucid lustful dreams of Gupta beneath in him writhing, hips bucking in time with his, that tanned skin being marred and pushed into submission, and a deep moaned out call of his name before Sadiq snapped. That day he cornered Egypt in a hall of his elaborate home and pressed him against the wall.

Turkey looked into that expressionless face and broke the silence. "Fine, I ain't lookin' at him anymore. You can stop with the damn tricks all ready."

"…I wasn't playing a game." He looked confused for a split second. How could he have not known he was doing this!? It was infuriating! Sadiq could not help but scowl.

"Jus' shut up an' kiss me." He didn't give Gupta a chance to react before he pressed his lips to the other. It wasn't a surprise that even with the force pressed; Turkey felt the sentiment returned. Those soft lips, that skin, that body, it belonged to him! He was the empire, damn it, and no one would mess with that. He could take whatever he wanted. Sadiq pressed the smaller nation against the wall and moved from the kiss to his soft jaw and neck. He heard a breath hitch and felt Egypt's head tilt back to let him suckle and nip.

Turkey couldn't say much for his hands traveling over the robes from the other's sides to those hips to that rear end…it was like a dream. Or, at least, the beginnings of one.

It didn't take long for the kissing to be enough as he gave that bottom a squeeze and hoisted Egypt over his shoulder to carry to the bedroom. It was funny to hear him try and protest.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Even when trying to yell, Gupta did not have much volume. It didn't matter.

"I don' think ya can order me." Sadiq laughed and smacked him on the butt, and he was rewarded with the smallest of noises from the man being carried. He walked straight into his opulent bedroom full of nothing but ornate brocades, embroidered pillows, silk, and the softest of cottons on just the bed. Turkey felt the need to lay him down on the bed of color and crawl over the top of Egypt.

"Ya don' protest much." He was rewarded with a glare. This treatment arose the most interesting of gazes on the other nation. "What? Heracles' cats got ya tongue?"

He was pretty damn proud of himself until…his mask was lifted from his face. That NEVER happened. It was almost an unwritten law to never touch his mask. Yet, here…here Gupta had done just that. He saw those amber eyes transfix on his face. Sadiq didn't realize he was pretty damn tense about that. He was about to yell at him when fingers ran over his exposed temples. It felt strange to be touched right there from all the use of the mask.

"I don't need to." Gupta moved and hesitantly initiated another sensual caress of lips. Sadiq's eyes slipped closed. With how jarring the situation was beforehand, those lips made it all the more thrilling. This one was full of surprises. He couldn't help but allow it when his hands would ran under the robes to hike them up to touch that amazing skin of Egypt's. He made the nation underneath him shiver with those gloves on. Suckling, rough kisses were placed on his collarbone and down his chest.

His hands traveled lower and lower along that warm, dark tinted flesh until he felt something metal…it stopped him and Sadiq looked down at his naval.

It was a ring, right there…pierced through his skin. He rubbed along it, kissing down and down further to lick and suck on that bit of flesh. He felt Gupta's abdomen underneath him lift off the bed in an arch. He pulled away just slightly to catch a glimpse at the erotic display, a gloved hand moving down his spine and along the curve.

Still, he kissed lower, lips and stubbled chin pressing into that warm body. He felt goosebumps on the flesh under him. Turkey looked up and moved his hands along the area of the inner thigh and higher.

"Tell me, Gupta, what is that on yur bellybutton?" He barely could give Egypt a chance to answer before gloves brushed along his groin. Sadiq watched his lips part to breathe and his eyes close. His body shuddered. "C'mon…I wanna know." Turkey almost wouldn't let him speak when his lips started pressing along his jaw line in soft kisses as his fingers wrapped around his manhood and rub.

"..ngh…" He felt Gupta gulp. "My mother…she allowed me to have it since…since only the pharaohs could have them…"

"Really now?" Sadiq husked out in his ear, making another shudder rip through the nation underneath him. "I can understand why…ya were part of that family." His fingers went lower to fondle. He was just about to press a finger further down when there was a soft knock at the door and a child's voice. It made Gupta jerk and pull away to sit up with a start.

Damn it, Greece had to ruin it. Egypt was up in an instant getting dressed. He headed out the door.

Each time Turkey could catch him, it got farther and farther. It kept him busy, to say the least. Between the blood thirst and the lust, his pallet was full for years to come. The many times the exploration was a success was a night to remember. To actually hear Gupta moan was a rare and beautiful sight. Greece was left alone, argument was won and Sadiq knew that Egypt made him not steel glances at the growing child.

And even now, he didn't look at Heracles as he would Gupta, and the U.N. meetings harbored the memories of the years gone by with a bitter sweetness of days long gone. At least he could explore the Egyptian's flesh and make him writhe in private the same way as back then.

That bit of history could always repeat itself in bed and never get tiresome.

* * *

**Notes:** History of naval piercing is interesting. A pharaoh could have his naval pierced but no one else. If they were caught, the person was put to death. Amazing, no?

Hope everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
